To Dare or not to Dare
by Oocami
Summary: Parties are always more fun when the game of Truth or Dare is introduced into them, especially when some dares can lead into embarrassing situations. Main couple is Konosetsu. Other minors are AsuAya, KaeMana, and ChizuNatsu. Fluffy! Story Finished!
1. Let's Get This Party Started!

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!**

**To Dare or not to Dare**

A sigh escaped from Konoka's lips as her gaze stared out the open window in her small dorm room. She had previously been cleaning when her attention slipped away from her and left her in this dazed state. The young mage had been working hard to tidy up but the idea of being able to see a certain samurai that night left the girl in a sleepy trance letting her daydream while she stood beside her bed. Konoka and Asuna had decided to have a small party that night with only a chosen few so that there would be not much of a mess to clean up before the weekend. Even if there were going to be other people, Konoka knew she would still be able to stay close to her protector that night, which she looked forward to immensely. After a few minutes of slacking off, the healer was relieved of this condition when she heard the door creak open and then proceed to close quietly. She slowly turned her head towards the noise which revealed a young orange-haired girl who smiled sheepishly. Even if Konoka had been annoyed to have been torn from her thoughts, she couldn't stay irritated when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Did I take too long?"

Asuna asked with a wry smile on her face. She noticed the annoyance in Konoka's expression but brushed it off quickly so that she could get to work. She walked over to the small kitchenette in the back of the room and dropped the two heavy loads on the counter. She slowly pulled each thing out of the bags, one by one. The first thing that her long, slender fingers wrapped themselves around was a package of about twenty plastic cups. Once removed from the bag, she turned her head slightly to the side so that she could see her roommate in the corner of her eye. With a shrug, she asked the simple question of where they were supposed to be placed, which led Konoka to lift her hands up in the air. Asuna chucked the bag over her head leaving Konoka to catch them once they came near her.

"Thank you, Asuna!"

Konoka mumbled with a carefree smile on her face. She held the package in her hand for a moment while looking around the room to see what else needed to be done. Finding only a few misplaced items, the young mage lightly tossed the cups onto her desk where a bowl and a bunch of paper plates took refuge. She then continued to pick up the last remaining objects on the ground as Asuna placed a few bottles of soda into the fridge.

"There, we're done!"

Konoka muttered into the side of her sleeve as stretched her arms out casually. She had started to clean the room as soon as she returned home from the last class of the day. It normally didn't take this long for her to finish but Asuna had found the mage losing her concentration more than once.

"And not a minute too soon! Everyone should be arriving in a bit."

Asuna responded as she walked over to the small table in the middle of the room and began to push it to the corner. Even if there was only supposed to be about ten people coming, they still needed all the free space they could get. Konoka, who was still slightly dazed at the moment, only watched Asuna get to work as she made her way to her bed and sat down. She began to roll up the sleeves of her button up shirt and with a sigh she slowly placed her face on her pillow. Upon hearing the loud sigh that escaped from Konoka's lips, Asuna placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Konoka's sleepy face.

"Konoka! The party hasn't even started yet and you're already tired? What's Setsuna going to say when she comes by later and finds you already asleep?"

Konoka felt a light blush spread across her cheeks from the words that were being uttered from her friend's mouth. Setsuna had told them she would be late for the party due to a previous engagement that night. She knew that she wouldn't be that late but she warned the two hostesses' so that they wouldn't wait for her for too long. Konoka forced herself to sit up quickly to satisfy her taunting roommate.

"Asunnnnnaaaaaaa!"

She finally muttered in response with a childlike pout on her face. Asuna knew all too well the troubles that the shy samurai had been giving her roommate, but that never stopped the orange-haired girl from just a tiny bit of teasing every once in a while. Konoka let one more sigh escape from her throat as her eyes slowly fluttered to the outside world once more. Setsuna was stubborn, and because of that, it was making things hard for Konoka to make any kind of move for them to become a couple. Not that the swordswoman attitude was necessarily bad in the healer's opinion. She found it unbelievably cute when her protector began to stutter and blush uncontrollably. What she loved even more about it was that it was only her who was able to make Setsuna lose her calm every single time they touched. A sly smile began to play across Konoka's lips when she was finally brought back to reality by a small knock on the door. Asuna, who was already standing, was the first one to react.

"Coming!"

She called out as she strode over to the door and lightly placed her hand on the doorknob. She twisted it lightly to test if she had locked it when she came in and once she heard a click, she pulled it. As it opened, a taller girl was revealed with what looked like an extra bag of food in her left hand.

"Kaede-san! Come on in, you're the first one here."

Asuna exclaimed with a grin on her face. Kaede handed the bag to Asuna who gratefully took it and closed the door behind her guest.

"Good evening Asuna-dono, Konoka-dono."

Kaede stated with a slightly dazed expression plastered across her face. She looked slightly tired but at the same time, Konoka could not tell what the ninja was thinking. Kaede was about to open her mouth to speak when a second knock on the door caught her attention. Asuna, who had not yet left the door's side, turned quickly and opened it.

"Hey! You were able to make it! Come in."

Tastumiya Mana stood there with a sly smile creeping across her lips. She had previously told the two hostesses' earlier that day that she would not be able to make it.

"My appointment ended up finishing earlier than expected…"

She murmured as she walked through the door proudly. She then nodded a 'hello' to Konoka but soon found her gaze landing on a certain ninja who sat relaxed on the floor beside her. The taller girl who sat comfortably on the floor looked up to meet her stare with only one eye open.

"It finished early, you said? You sure you're not here since I am?"

Kaede whispered to her friend with a crafty smile on her lips. Her voice was low so that only the gunner could hear the words that slipped out of her mouth. Mana, upon hearing these words, sat down beside the tall girl and taped her index finger on a small pistol that took refuge in a **holster** that was attached to her hips.

"Watch your words ninja."

She stated while removing the small coat she had been wearing, and then tossed it onto the nearby chair. Kaede's smile disappeared from her face, which led Mana to believe that her threat worked perfectly. She sat up straight and proud to have been the one to remove the goofy smile from the Kaede's lips, but was soon proved completely wrong.

"Who's a ninja, de gozaru?"

Kaede asked looking around the room innocently. It was always the same, no matter how many times her class pointed it out to her that it was obvious that she was a ninja, Kaede always played the easy way out of it. She found it more amusing when she taunted her friends like that but it was even better when Mana was on the receiving end. Kaede smirked with head slightly tilted to the side as she stared at the person beside her. The gunner was about to respond cunningly but Asuna cut her off suddenly.

"Hey, Kaede? There's a dagger of some sort in this bag…"

The orange-haired girl mumbled while removing the particular sharp object from the bag. Kaede slowly got up and walked towards the confused girl. The ninja examined the blade as she took it from Asuna's grasp, and once she confirmed that it was hers, she slipped it in a secret pocket in her black vest. She patted the pocket twice before she returned to her place beside Mana. Asuna, who was still slightly confused by the fact that either of them would have a weapon at the party, didn't notice the knocking at the door. At first there was only one knock, then two, and after a few seconds of patience the door started to vibrate due to the racket outside. Words like 'monkey' and 'deaf' began to echo in the small room, which led Asuna to open the door. As it swung open, the three causing the sound quieted down.

"Stupid."

Was the only word that was muttered from Asuna's mouth when she caught sight of the blonde who was at the moment trying to be calmed by the two who accompanied her. Natsumi's and Chizuru's eyes flashed towards the hostess to silence her, but it was too late for that now. The class president shot at her like a bullet causing Asuna to topple over and begin to brawl with her friend.

"Dummy! You're the one who wouldn't answer the door when I knocked!"

Ayaka yelled while the two tumbled around the floor trying to gain the advantage over the opponent. The only response that Asuna gave to the blonde was a simple smirk that urged the fight on. Ignoring the squabbling two, Konoka walked over to the new guests to welcome them but before she could speak, the remaining two, other then Setsuna, arrived. Haruna and Kazumi stood behind the others and shut the door behind them as they stepped in.

"Kazumi! Paru!"

Asuna called out as she threw Ayaka to the side and stood up. Paru, which was Haruna's well known nickname in the class, smiled with a wink as she made her way to the circle that the rest of the girls had been creating. Kazumi followed her friend slowly as her concentration turned to whatever was in her pocket. She slipped her delicate hands into the pouch of her pants and slipped out a small digital camera. She grinned deviously while her free hand placed itself on her hip.

"Now, what games are worthy of us playing?"

Shivers began to crawl up the backs of many in the room, most of the girl wondered what the journalist was planning on doing with what ever pictures she took after the party. Haruna, who had been waiting for someone to ask, replied immediately.

"Truth or dare! It's the perfect game to play!"

She exclaimed making Konoka wonder what the young artist was planning. Without hearing any protests, Haruna considered it to be an all round agreement, which made her get to work. She pulled out a small paper from the bag she had been carrying around, and then she quickly began to scribble words down. The manga-ka then began to rip the papers in an uneven fashion. When she finally looked up, she sighed and decided to explain to them what she was doing.

"I have it all planned out so that it's fair for everyone. I wrote down everyone's names on this piece of paper, and then ripped them into individual pieces, as you saw me do. Now I'm going to put them into a bowl, after folding them of course, and we're going to each pick one. This way everyone gets to have the choice between truths or dares at least once."

The artist stated simply as she placed them in a plastic cup, which was easier to get than a bowl. She shuffled them around for a few seconds but abruptly stopped when Konoka protested the start of the game.

"Don't forget to put Secchan's name in. She'll be here later."

Even though everyone knew that Setsuna would have rather stayed out of a game like this, she wasn't there to argue so Haruna gladly added her friend in. After waiting a few seconds while shuffling around the names in the cup, Haruna placed the object in the middle of the circle where everyone reached in and grabbed a name. Once all the girls had picked a random piece, only one paper remained in the middle. Whose ever name it was would belong to Setsuna once she arrived. The piece of paper that each person held in their hands were fiddled with for a few moments before Haruna gave them permission to open it. Everyone immediately did as they were told and as each of them looked down at their own paper, a smile played across their lips as they began to think of what they could do to torment their person. As they were thinking, Haruna interrupted them one last time.

"I think everyone should shuffle around a bit, try not to sit beside the person that you are daring. Don't make it obvious though."

She commanded, Haruna figured that this way the dares, or truths, would not be whispered to the person beside them. She had planned this game out perfectly and she was now ready for the game to start.

"Well then, who wants to start?"

Konoka finally spoke after a long silence due to all the girl's intense thinking. It went silent again for a moment before a certain red haired reporter decided to perk up.

"Well, I don't mind starting."

Kazumi stated and after hearing no other volunteers, she unfolded her scrap piece of paper excruciatingly slow to provoke her classmates. Finally, she gently tossed the piece into the middle of the circle, making all the girls lean into the middle and read the name out loud.

/

Okay, so I wanted to make this into an Oneshot but the story is going to end up being long so I decided to make it into chapters. So far there isn't any fluff but that's coming up in the next chapter so read on, and the Konosetsu fluff (Which is the main pairing in the story) is going to be in chapter 3. I'm excited to write that so it shouldn't take me too long to update. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please review and if you want you can leave me requests of pairings that you want to read about. Thanks! 3


	2. Ready or Not

**Second chapter's up! I said I'd update quickly, and here it is.**

**Chapter two: Ready or Not**

"Ayaka!"

They all said in unison as Ayaka crawled back in fear. The blonde was actually somewhat relieved to find out that her name was not in the hands of the evil artist. She knew that Haruna would make her surfer; of course Kazumi was not that far behind the manga-ka when it came to crazy ideas. In the midst of Ayaka weighing out the good and the bad for the reporter, Kazumi decided it was about time to dish out what she needed to.

"Ayaka, I dare you—"

"What we don't get to choose between a truth or a dare?"

The class president interrupted, horrified of what Kazumi may have been thinking. The circle of girls all turned towards the creator of this particular game who sat in silence for a moment as she thought.

"Yeah, the person asking should be able to choose. Why? Because it's more fun that way."

Haruna figured that it would be more entertaining for the game to play out this way. Also, she didn't want a certain person whose name was on her paper to run away from her already well thought out dare. Upon hearing this, Ayaka began to panic as Kazumi smirked and continued with her sentence.

"Ayaka, I dare you to…"

The reporter let the last word roll on her tongue just to watch her friend's stress levels rise. Finally she continued, but not before shooting a quick glance towards Asuna.

"Kiss Asuna-san."

The room went quiet for a moment as the rest of the party decided to let Ayaka register what the dare was.

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad I mean—KAZUMI-SAN! What the hell do you want me to do?!"

Akaka's panicking sentence soon turned into gibberish as she tried to lunge at the reporter who couldn't keep herself from grinning at the reaction. Konoka and Mana, who were on either side of the blonde held her in a sitting position to make sure that their class president didn't snap on the spot. After a few moment of struggling Kazumi finally leaned forward slightly.

"Trust me, if you don't do this, I'll make sure the penalty is much worse."

She whispered just loud enough so that only a few people could hear the words that slipped out of her mouth. Most of the girl's gazes soon fell on Asuna who had been sitting quietly in her seat, waiting for the blonde to accept, or reject the dare. The orange-haired girl was rather intrigued by the dare, but no unnecessary emotions plagued her face. She didn't want to give Kazumi any extra pleasure in the dare. Upon noticing this, the reporter decided that maybe she would be able to get an even better picture with the penalty.

"Well let's see, maybe for the penalty I'll make you strip Asun—"

Asuna had to step in, she was not going to sit there and let Ayaka strip her of her clothes in front of so many people and have Kazumi take pictures at the same time. She leaned in quickly towards the blonde and only stopped when she claimed her lips in an innocent kiss. It would have been more passionate but unfortunately Ayaka was too dumbfounded to react in time. Asuna pulled back slightly to break the kiss, to Ayaka's disappointment, but leaned in a bit closer until her lips were only inches away from the blonde's ear.

"Maybe we should continue the penalty dare later tonight?"

She questioned in a seductive whisper as she pulled back until she was able to sit back down in her original seat. A sly smirk had crept across her face when she turned to Kazumi who had missed the picture since Asuna had reacted so fast. Ayaka, who was at the moment speechless from Asuna's actions, sat quietly in her place with a light blush on her pale cheeks.

"Hey, no whispering you two!"

The reporter stated with a playful grin as she prayed that Ayaka didn't have her name in her hands. Of course, the blonde was never very good at coming up with dares on the spot but Kazumi knew that her vengeful attitude could probably help her at that moment. Luckily for the red head, she wasn't the next person to go. Chizuru, who had enjoyed the game so far, had already revealed the name that she possessed.

"My turn!"

Chizuru innocently said as she started to pass the paper to the person whose name it belonged to. It went around the circle until it slowly stopped in front of Natsumi, who stared down at the piece with despair. The rest of the group, relieved that it was not their turn yet, waited patiently to hear what the next question would be. Kazumi was already prepared with her camera in hand, she had missed the first kiss due to Ayaka's outburst, but this time she was ready. After a few moments of silence, Chizuru decided to continue.

"I guess I'll let you choose between a truth or a dare, since you're my roommate and all."

She stated kindly as Haruna mumbled something about being too nice. Natsumi, who was incredibly delighted by this, looked back to Ayaka. She knew very well that she didn't really want a dare considering that the dares would probably embarrass her too much so she decided on a truth.

"Truth please…"

She responded in a forced whisper, if it was really her choice, she would have sprinted out of the room, but Chizuru seemed to know Natsumi's personality very well. The taller girl had positioned herself near the door so that no one would try and escape.

After a few seconds of Natsumi fidgeting, Chizuru started.

"When will you tell me that you want to kiss me, Natsumi-chan?"

Chizuru questioned with an innocent smile plastered across her face. Even if she looked like an angel, everyone knew that it was somewhat like a disguise. Natsumi was stunned by the question; she didn't know how to answer at all.

_This isn't a yes or no question? What ever I answer in the end means that I want to kiss her! What the hell am I supposed to say? It's not like I don't want to… NO! I can't possibly confess to her in front of everyone! Chizuru-nee-san… You're like a devil!_

Natsumi thought as her mind worked quickly to try and answer in a kind of cunning way. She wanted to jump out the window but she figured that Kaede would probably get a hold of her before she could escape. What made it worse was that she wondered what kind of penalty she would get if she didn't answer. The short girl was pretty sure that Chizuru would not ask her to strip like Kazumi did, but then again…

While Natsumi's head felt like it was going to explode, she did not hear the next words that came out of Chizuru's mouth. Most of the girl's in the room were quite positive that Natsumi didn't listen to her, especially because what she said would have made anyone else hurry up with their answer.

"Time's up!"

Haruna said, bringing the flustered girl back from her thoughts. Natsumi, who seemed to have slightly shut down after hearing the manga-ka's words, turned to Chizuru with an oblivious expression plastered across her face.

"What?"

Natsumi replied, slightly confused as she spoke. Chizuru, who knew how easy it was to fluster her roommate, stood up and motioned the other girl to follow her.

"After I asked you for the truth, I said you have a minute to answer or else you get the penalty. And just so you know, a minute passed by about thirty seconds ago."

Chizuru murmured, letting the last word roll on the tip of her tongue to emphasize her point. Her plan had worked perfectly and knowing Natsumi, she would not argue. Chizuru grabbed her small purse as the two girls walked into the other room, which in this case was the bathroom, where they began to talk. Even if Haruna had said that whispering was not allowed, she permitted the devious brunette to get what she wanted. The other girls listened intently but could not hear what they were discussing no matter how hard they tried but they were soon rewarded for their efforts when they heard the doorknob twisting. Chizuru exited the washroom, returning to the main room with an extra bit of clothing dangling from her hands. A sly smile crept across her lips as she tossed whatever it was in her hands onto the top bunk, where it stayed hidden from sight.

"Chizuru-nee-san!"

Natsumi pleaded as her head poked out of the bathroom. Her face was blushing immensely as she stared at her roommate with puppy dog eyes. She had greatly underestimated how far her brunette was willing to go to get what she wanted, and on how devious she really was.

"Give me my shirt back!"

She exclaimed as Chizuru showed her triumph in the penalty game. Kazumi immediately shot up into a standing position and ran towards the bathroom with her camera in hand. She then grabbed Natsumi's unsuspecting wrist and pulled the blushing girl out of her hiding place and quickly took a picture of her before Natsumi could cover herself. With only a bra on her torso, Natsumi felt like falling to the floor and dying. Jumping out the window seemed like a great idea now.

"You have to do it Natsumi-chan, that's the game! Now come back here and sit down so we can start again."

Chizuru said with laughter in her voice as she patted the ground beside her while sitting down. Natsumi obeyed her as she slowly made her way to her new seat. She sat down with a pout on her face, still slightly embarrassed.

"It's very cold in here now…and can I…"

Natsumi started but found it hard to speak. The words were caught in her throat and she could feel the blush on her face grow darker.

"Can I at least have my underwear back…?"

The flustered girl whispered. If anyone found out that Natsumi was missing an extra garment that they didn't already know about, the short girl was going to make sure that they never found out how Chizuru had managed to get it. She knew all to well that the undergarment had been placed in Chizuru's purse, but she wasn't going to attempt to get it back by force. She was scared that the brunette might decide to show the other girl what else she had received during the penalty.

"No whispering Natsumi-chan!"

Chizuru's coy smile frustrated the shorter girl but she knew that she wasn't going to repeat what she had just said, so the game continued on. The expression that Natsumi was now wearing edged Chizuru on, just a little bit. While everyone's attention was on who would be the next one to go, Chizuru leaned over slightly towards Natsumi.

"What? Are you disappointed that you didn't get the same dare as Ayaka-san?"

Natsumi, even if she ignored it to the best of her capabilities, almost fainted from embarrassment. Chizuru would probably be saying things like that the entire night, and Natsumi, even if she sort of liked to hear it, decided to concentrate more on the game.

"Asuna-dono, why don't you go next, de gozaru?"

Kaede asked since no one else was offering to go next, and since she was polite, the ninja offered it a chance to go to the person next to her. Asuna, who had been slightly spaced out for a moment, shrugged her shoulders and decided to go even if she wasn't quite prepared.

"Mana-san, I'm thinking I should dare you, just give me a second to think."

She stated while she tossed the scrap piece of paper to the middle of the circle with her left hand. The other one was lifted to the side of her face where she scratched lightly in an attempt to help her think. Mana, who was on the receiving side of the dare, stayed calm and held her original sly expression that she had been wearing since the beginning of the party. Her eyes slowly change their stare towards Kaede, the gunner wondered if the ninja had seen Asuna's paper before asking her if she wanted to go next. Mana soon brushed the idea off when Asuna came up with an idea.

"I got it! Mana-san, I dare you to sit in Kaede's lap for the rest of the game."

Asuna declared with a proud expression plastered across her face. She was confident that the dare would at least please Kazumi whose face lit up when she knew that she would get a great picture out of this.

Mana's left eye twitched, even if this particular dare wasn't all that embarrassing, she knew that Kaede would enjoy the idea of tormenting the gunner for so long. She was about to protest the dare but decided to go along with it, after all, the penalty wouldn't let her off so easily. She slowly forced herself to get up and walk across until she stood in front of Kaede who gracefully leaned back.

"Nin nin!"

She murmured with an indifferent smile on her sly face. Mana sighed once more before she turned around and sat down on Kaede's crossed legs. They both shifted for a few seconds to become comfortable as Kazumi steadied herself to take the perfect picture. She took her time considering Mana was going to be there the entire game; she wasn't going to miss anything.

Just as the reporter was about to take the picture, suddenly the lights flashed on and off. The girls all turned their heads towards the lights in the room, wondering why the short blackout occurred. Konoka stood up and walked towards the sole window in the room where she moved the curtains to the side and peered outside.

"It's raining a bit but I don't see any lightning…"

Konoka observed as she stared out into the darkness of the outside world. She turned back to her guest but before she could say another word, the lights shut off again, only this time, they didn't turn back on. Everyone in the room began to talk simultaneously as their wide imaginations thought of various reasons why the blackout had happened. Finally, one voice was heard over all the others,

"You better not get off of Kaede's lap, Mana-san!"

Kazumi ordered since she hadn't yet obtained the picture that she desired. Most of the girls in the room began to laugh as Mana tried to respond but a certain ninja beat her to it.

"Don't worry Kazumi-dono, I won't let her leave, de gozaru."

Kaede said making the laughter grow in the room. Mana was still the only one who had not laughed and Kaede's actions were not helping her get into a giddy mood. The ninja snaked her left hand around the gunner's waist as her slender fingers lifted the soft fabric of her shirt. Mana's calm exterior began to crumble, not that anyone could see her blushing in the darkness, as Kaede's soft touch began to tickle her bare skin. She began to protest as she lifted her own hands to her stomach to remove herself from Kaede's grasp but the ninja swiftly grabbed Mana's left wrist and then proceeded to block the gunner's free hand with the hand that she had captured.

"Didn't I tell you to watch yourself?"

Mana whispered outwardly since she couldn't really turn around and murmur it to the ninja's face. In response Kaede leaned the side of her face near the top of her friends shoulder. The sheepish smile on her face could not be seen, but Mana knew all too well how much Kaede enjoyed toying with her.

"I've never been one to take orders from classmates, but you never know, maybe I will if I like what I'm hearing."

Her sly remark brought a smirk to Mana's face as she felt Kaede's finger slide across her stomach. The ninja let go of the captured arm and then leaned back into the position she was in before the light went out. The two decided to shift a bit more before staying where they were and then, as if on a timer, the lights blinked back on.

"That was odd…"

Haruna muttered before her attention was brought back to the previous dare.

"Okay, hold still… Cheese!"

She exclaimed before taking the picture quickly. She noticed that both girls seemed to be quite calm but she assumed that the blackout gave them time to cool down, so she ignored it and took a second picture before she sat back down in her seat.

"Okay, I want to go next!"

Haruna perked up in an excited tone. She had been waiting to go since the starting of the game but she had a bit of a dilemma. She decided, even if the person couldn't fulfill the dare yet, she wanted to torment that person until she could. She flipped her piece of paper around and with a sly smirk on her face she said,

"Konoka, have I got a dare for you."

/

**So here you go, this chapter, in my opinion is a lot better than the first and it was more fun to write. The next one is going to be solely about Konoka and Setsuna, I'll try and finish it soon! **

**Reviewing gives me inspiration! :D**


	3. Room to Move

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!

Chapter 3

/

Room to Move

Setsuna walked down the hallway, her pace was slow as she felt a light blush cross her face. The meeting was longer than she expected it to be which made it very hard for her to listen to all the words being said. The headmaster had called for this meeting for something, about another thing which turned into something else… Well it didn't matter anymore, all the young girl cared about was that it was officially over. The young half-demon was now making her way to a small party that her most cherished person was hosting, Konoe Konoka. Setsuna didn't actually know who else was going to be there since when the mage had invited her, all the swordswoman could think about was spending time with the healer. Of course Konoka almost realized that Setsuna had spaced out, but her guardian quickly changed the subject to avoid having to explain the blood that was running out of her nose. Then again, the perverted thoughts that Setsuna had been having refused to leave her mind, which ended up forcing the samurai to jump out the window to run away. It had been quite an eventful morning.

Setsuna let a small sigh escape from her slightly parted lips as she stood in front of Konoka's dorm room. She forced her heartbeat to calm down as she let her fingers brush through her raven coloured hair. She waited a few seconds for the blush to disappear from her pale skin and once it did, she knocked lightly. Setsuna could hear the rowdy girls on the other side of the door; they must have been playing a game already. It didn't really matter for the half-demon since she was planning to just watch after all, she never really liked to participate in such games.

"Did they hear me?"

Setsuna finally questioned after she had been waiting for about a minute. She was tempted to just walk into the room but found that to be a bit too rude, so instead she lifted up her hand again to knock. Before her slightly callused hand could reach the smooth wood, the door was flung open by a familiar orange-haired girl. Setsuna, who was slightly shocked at her friend's sudden appearance, lightly bowed without saying a word which made her miss the smirk that was plastered across Asuna's face.

"Hey Setsuna-san!"

She exclaimed with a grin while grabbing the unsuspecting girl's arm and dragging her inside. Now the room had fallen quiet as all eyes were on the new arrival who was slightly confused by the awkward silence. The samurai's onyx-coloured eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Konoka who was standing beside her bed. If Setsuna's eyes did not deceive her then the healer seemed to have a light blush on her face as she stared back. The swordswoman wasn't able to concentrate on that for long before she felt a blush of her own covering her face. She never really liked being the center of attention but right now there wasn't one person in the room that was not looking at her. Setsuna wanted to panic but instead she decided to try and get rid of all the attention on her. Luck was on her side as well, the person sitting in front of her would work perfectly.

"Uhhh… Natsumi-san? Why don't you have a shirt on?"

Even if a light pink began to stain Natsumi's cheeks, the stare continued. Setsuna was beginning to think that leaving the room was the best idea at the moment, but then the healer finally spoke up.

"Hey Secchan, come here for a second."

She said as she made her way towards the bathroom but stopped abruptly in front of the closet door. The half-demon was debating on what to do but before her logic could kick in, her habit as Konoka's bodyguard made her follow the order. Anyways, Setsuna didn't think to far into it since the rest of the girls in the room started to fall into their own little conversations. The mage was also smiling so innocently, she couldn't have been planning anything. The young guardian took her time as her eyes wandered the room once more; she counted eight people, which was odd since she figured that there would be more people there. She began to sigh as she stopped in front of the mage and with Yuunagi still in her hand, she bowed. Konoka pouted, she never enjoyed the feeling that she got when her dearest friend praised her in this way but she would let it go just this time.

"How was the meeting Secchan?"

She asked curiously, confusing Setsuna on why they had to walk all the way to the bathroom for her to answer. Even with that sensation, the young guard smiled.

"It was a fine meeting but I may have dazed off for a bit."

She murmured with a quiet chuckle tickling her throat as she placed Yuunagi on the wall. She found her left hand scratching the side of her head as she averted her gaze from her childhood friend, for some reason Setsuna was never very good at normal chat with her princess. Wait. Her princess? Setsuna felt what had been a light blush turn seven shades darker. The half-demon didn't have the right to think of Konoka as her own but for some reason she couldn't shake the idea of it out of her head. In attempt to erase her blush she started to changed the subject.

"So o-o-Ojou-sama, why are we talking all the way over here?"

She questioned in a stutter that caused a slight giggle to escape from Konoka's smiling lips. The mage's eyes shifted to the closet door which seemed to cause her cheeks to become pink, of course surprising Setsuna since she knew the healer normally didn't get embarrassed.

"Well Secchan, you see we're playing truth or dare and…"

She paused for a moment leaving Setsuna's mind to wander. The samurai quickly jerked her head to see who was in the room, the seven that were there were Asuna, Ayaka, Kaede, Mana, Chizuru, Natsumi, and Kazumi. Of course Konoka and herself made nine, but what she really wanted to know was who had given the dare to the healer and what it was. The half-demon's thoughts were cut short, to Setsuna's relief, when she heard the rest of the sentence.

"I need you to get something from the top shelf so that I can prove the truth that was given to me."

Setsuna felt as if she was going to explode, it was only a truth and that meant that the healer was safe from doing anything vulgar. A huge sigh of relief came rushing out as Setsuna opened the closet door and looked up at the high shelf. She tilted her head as she stared up at the height and wondered why Konoka would be asking her to get it, after all the swordswoman had only recently gotten a bit taller than the mage. There were also much taller people in the room but Setsuna refused to question the princess' request out loud. To her best ability, the half-demon began to reach up to get whatever it was that Konoka needed when she suddenly sensed an extra presence in the room. She must have not realized it before since she was so nervous from the staring followed by the little chat with her friend, and before she could react, Setsuna felt a hand on her back. It only pushed her lightly but the swordswoman had been on her tippy toes which made her off-balance to begin with. She tumbled over into the small closet but with her quick reaction she was at least able to spin around so that she fell on her back. She quickly pushed herself up into a sitting position and stared upwards only to see another person being pushed on top of her. A muffled ow resonated from the second person as Setsuna was used as a cushion to aid in her fall. The last thing that Setsuna saw clearly was Haruna's face as she closed the door on the two. A familiar click was heard afterwards meaning that the door was now officially locked and that's when it hit the swordswoman. The person that was lying on top of her was none other than Konoka.

"Owww, Paru didn't have to push so hard."

Konoka mumbled as she pushed herself up, using Setsuna's stomach as support. Now, after a few seconds of shock, the samurai began to panic from the close proximity.

"O-o-o-o-oj-Ojou-sama! W-w-w-what-why-closet-what-what-what-WHY?"

The gibberish that was falling out of Setsuna's lips were definitely confusing Konoka, but what was more of a problem was Setsuna's squirming. The samurai was trying to add some room in between the two but was only making the situation worse since she caused the healer's hand to slip which then led to Konoka completely collapsing on Setsuna's chest. That's when she finally froze; after all, she didn't want to make it worse. The half-demon's heart was racing uncontrollably and she was redder than she ever had been before, but what caused her breathing to finally leave her lungs was Konoka's slender finger that was placed carefully on Setsuna's lips. Even if it was hard to see in the dark room, the swordswoman could still make out Konoka lifting her head to look at her.

"If you want to move Secchan, you have to do it like this."

She whispered seductively while moving herself up on Setsuna's body. One of the healer's legs slipped in between Setsuna's tangled ones as her free hand was placed on the wall just beside her friend's head. She slowly leaned in closer, letting her body lean lightly on the other's, while she removed her finger from Setsuna's lips. She then placed it on the floor beside her protector's hand and then stopped shifting only inches away from Setsuna's face. The mage's breathing was tickling Setsuna's lips as the samurai tried to open her mouth to protest but once again, Konoka spoke before she could.

"This is how you can get room to move."

She murmured softly before leaning in with her eyes closed and capturing Setsuna's lips in an innocent kiss. They stayed in that position for a while as Konoka waited for Setsuna to grow accustomed to this action. She knew that her childhood friend would try and break free under any other circumstance so the mage decided to let her guardian react before she did anything else. Even if those were her intentions, Konoka grew too eager, especially since Setsuna had left her lips slightly parted in shock, she had been trying to speak before Konoka leaned in. The mage slipped her tongue into the samurai's mouth where she felt a slight movement from Setsuna's body which was most likely caused from shock.

Setsuna didn't know what to do, there she was, under the person that she loved more than anyone else in the world, and that person was kissing her. Everything that had been right and wrong in her mind soon turned into dust as she felt her body moving on instinct. Both of her hands that had been lying dead still on the ground were lifted into the air. They snaked around Konoka's back as she pulled her into a tight embrace as her eyes closed and began to kiss back with just as much passion. A small moan erupted from Konoka's throat as she felt Setsuna's movement, and then she let the hand that had been placed on the wall slowly trail downwards until she found herself holding onto Setsuna's neck. The kiss continued for a few more seconds before Konoka finally broke the kiss, to Setsuna's disappointment. The two were panting as they opened their eyes slowly, even if it was dark, both the girls could see the love in the other's expression. Finally, Konoka let her full weight press down on Setsuna as her second arm wrapped around her new lovers back so that she could embrace her properly.

"Do you like my dare Secchan?"

She whispered into her half-demon's ear as her breathing calmed down. Even if Setsuna couldn't exactly look into Konoka's eyes, she still averted her gaze to the side of the door where a little bit of light seeped in.

"Y-y-yes Ojou-sama…"

She murmured shyly before she felt a yelp escape from her lips as Konoka teasingly bite her ear. The healer propped herself up on her elbows and stared down at her protector before she planted a light kiss on Setsuna's cheek.

"Don't call me that."

She said with a seductive grin tickling the corners of her lips. Setsuna's eyebrows arched as she wondered if the punishment she would receive would be bad. The idea of this caused Setsuna to smile as the forbidden word began to roll on her tongue but not before the door of the closet swung open, causing the two to tumble out.

"Surprise!"

The entire room screamed as Setsuna, disappointed as she was, pushed herself onto her knees as she rubbed her head. She found herself looking around the room at all the giggling and babbling girls but one conversation caught her attention.

"That was a great dare Paru!"

Asuna laughed as she wiped away a small tear in her left eye. She was grinning uncontrollably as Setsuna felt her face become red once again. What made Setsuna's face even worse were the next words that were spoken.

"Yeah it was a great dare but you should have made it worse, I mean, you just told her to spend five minutes in the closet with Setsuna, nothing else.

Setsuna felt her breathing abruptly stop as she looked at her knew lover who smiled wickedly. Konoka seemed to have manipulated the dare until it fit her liking, which Setsuna knew she enjoyed very much, but that didn't stop the swordswoman from being embarrassed.

"Awwww, it looks like Setsuna-san is upset that it ended so quickly."

Haruna exclaimed which caused Setsuna to panic, yet again, as she jumped up but no matter how hard she tried, no words would come out from the knot in her throat. She turned to Konoka for help but instead found herself watching the mage take a small paper from her pocket. The healer flipped it around in her fingers until everyone could read the one word that was spelled messily on it.

"Don't worry Secchan, we're going to be back in the closet soon."

/

END

It took me a few days but it's finally up! I hope you all liked it and I would appreciate it if everyone would review so I know how you liked the actual Kono/Setsu part. I hope the dare lived up to all the anticipation that was built up in the second chapter! Thanks again for reading 3

Also, if there's any pairings that anyone wants me to write about then you can leave it in a review and I might make an oneshot for that couple. :D


End file.
